


Regeneration Crisis

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was the Doctor thinking when he was spitting food out on Amelia's kitchen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regeneration Crisis

There was a reason he spit out his food. Oh, the little girl looked horrified. And he admitted it wasn’t the most adult of responses.

But he was an alien on an alien planet. Worse, he was in the middle of a regeneration crisis, not yet settled into his new body.

The wrong food, the wrong chemicals, at just this moment, could be fatal, or worse.

The last thing he needed was to cripple this new body with alien poisons. So, the faster he could get them out, the better. Better to be uncouth than unconscious.

But he was _starving_.

Why hadn’t he ever been this hungry before after a regeneration? Granted, he shouldn’t have held it off so long, He knew his body was dying, but he’d practically burned all his cells out before he let himself succumb.

He’d had to see everyone, one last time. Had to make sure they were all okay. Make amends for this body, if he needed to. He’d have no opportunity again. Not as this him.

Fortunately, they were all fine. Despite everything he’d put them through, despite having no good solutions, they’d managed to make good lives for themselves.

Donna.

He wasn’t going to think about it. He couldn’t let her die. Yet there’d been no other way, no time to find a better solution. Wilf thought that she was settling for second best. Making do.

But isn’t that what everyone did? Make the best life with what they have?

It tore him up that he’d had to block all that she’d become, all that she’d learned since she’d met him. But she was still Donna. All that marvelous potential was still there. Still waiting. He’d given her the winning lottery ticket just to free her up from the limitations of a day to day life. It wasn’t even the big jackpot. Just enough to allow her to choose how she’ll spend her days, what she’ll do.

She was Donna, she’d find some unfortunate being taken advantage of, and she’d sail in like a galleon of war and obliterate the enemy. He grinned inside to think of it. It might take longer to learn herself, but nothing would stop his Donna.

And now there was another bossy little red haired girl glaring at him.

Okay, so maybe he shouldn’t have spit that out on her floor, he’d aim for the sink next time.

But if he didn’t get some food in him he was going to go _crazy_.

Did she have any peanut butter?

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
